The Key
by Isil Elensar
Summary: Agents of Morgoth are helping him search for a way to destroy Gondolin. An elfwoman is captured and brought to Angband. Could she be the key to gain entry to the hidden city?
1. 1

**The Key**

by: Isil Elensar

(chapter 1)

The room was almost always dark, save for the little bit of torch light coming through the grate in the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she had been in the room. She shifted around to find a more comfortable position. It was a challenge to do so. Her hands were bound together in iron shackles which were chained to the wall. She had just enough slack to move from laying down to sitting up, but that was all. She was barely able to eat the bread and water they gave her for meals. She ate it though. It kept her alive. Her anger against her captivity and her captors kept her sane. One day, she'd find a way to free herself. She kept that bit of hope close to her.

Suddenly, a bright light filled the room. It was so bright, she had to shield her eyes from it. She had long grown accustomed to the darkness and any more light than what emanated from the torch stabbed at her eyes as if with daggers. She heard the sounds of the door opening, of the plate and cup that had to be her meal, and the door closing again. She felt, rather than saw, the light return to normal and she uncovered her eyes. It took a moment to readjust her eyesight, and once done, she saw she had been right about the sounds. Just within reach was a plate with the customary bread and cup of water.

She ate quickly, and was just about finished with the water when she heard what had to be laughter. It came softly, and it was menacing, but it was definitely laughter. 'He must have entered when they brought me my food,' she thought. She fought the urge to throw up. She would not show him any weakness. She felt nothing but hatred toward him, and he knew it. She heard footsteps, and then saw him before her. He seemed to enjoy looking down on her.

On this visit, he was wearing a cloak with the hood pulled forward so that one could not see his face. Why he chose to wear it in here was a mystery to her. She had seen his face before, while in her room. What she remembered most, and would remember the rest of her days, was his eyes. They were white. In the darkness of her room it seemed his eyes would glow. His hair was as black as night without moon or stars. His face was rather long, and was always set with a malicious look. When he smiled, it was always with scorn and hatred. It didn't take long to anger him. He was an evil man and she loathed his presence.

He turned away from her and sat in his customary place. Once seated, he removed his hood in what he thought must've been a grand flourish. He had this penchant for dramatics, which she found absolutely nauseating. His eyes latched onto her and once again he laughed.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" he asked, feigning concern.

"Even more so than the one before," she replied sarcastically. She had long since given up on staying silent or giving one-word answers. If she didn't answer for a while, he would backhand her across the face.

"Good. Maybe now you'll answer my questions."

"Unless they are different questions, I have already answered them."

He laughed again. "What is your name?"

She was silent for a moment. 'So we begin again,' she thought.

"I have already told you my name."

"You told me your name was Morniel. I've learned that means 'daughter of the dark.' Somehow, I don't think that's your name."

"It is the only name I have. It is the only name you will receive."

"Alright, you are Morniel. Next question, where are you from?"

"Must I tell you again? Your henchmen found me in Brethil. I do not remember why I was there, nor even how I came to be here."

"Again, I find myself skeptical about your answer."

"Believe what you want, but I tell you I was in Brethil when your henchmen found me."

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked. This was a new question! He had never asked this before. Warning flags went up in her mind, but she ignored them for the moment. She didn't begin to think that he'd honestly tell her, but it was something she wanted to know. Keeping her face schooled in an indifferent look, she shrugged her shoulders.

"No. Why am I here?"

"I'm intrigued by your beauty and admire the fire that burns in your eyes. There's a strength in you that I find ... arousing. But that isn't the reason you're here. My Master told me to find the one who holds the 'key.' He gave me your description, and by happy chance, we found you in Brethil. He did not disclose to me anything more."

"I have no 'key.' I do not know what you are speaking of."

"Neither do I, my lady, but I follow the orders of my Master without question."

"And who is your master?"

"My dear Morniel, that's the one thing I will not tell you." He laughed again as he got up to leave. In another of his 'flourishes,' he draped the cloak about him and pulled the hood over his face. She heard him take a few steps, then was assailed by the bright light again. Shielding her eyes, she heard the plate and cup being picked up, and the door opening and shutting. As before, she felt the light return to normal. Sighing, she shifted to find yet another position to be comfortable in. She was left with her thoughts until he chose to come again.


	2. 2

(chapter 2)

He paced in the room above her cell, grateful for the fact that his pacing carried no sound. He wasn't lying to her when he told her he was aroused by her strength. In fact, he felt the arousal every time he went to question her. That was a feeling he had never felt before, and it confused him greatly. He thought back to the night she was brought to him. He was in his camp beneath Amon Obel. She was unconscious and had a bruise on her head. The men sent to look for her reported that she had fled before them, and had fallen, hitting her head upon a tree root. He didn't trust them, but he had no way of knowing if their story was truth or lie. They laid her on a pallet in his tent, bound with the same iron shackles that bound her now. Once he was alone, he looked upon her face and felt the first stirrings of arousal. Confusion mingled with anger. Who was this woman who could enchant him so? How dared she enchant him, even while she was unconscious? He stormed out of the tent and walked to the fire in the middle of the camp. It took immense effort to calm himself down. His temper was quick to come if he was angered. Many an unfortunate soul had found that out the hard way. He lost count of the lives he had taken. He stood staring into the fire a while longer, and then went back to his tent, determined to keep the task at hand firmly in mind. He had been sent by his Master to find the elven maiden who held the key. What this 'key' was had not been revealed to him. He had been sent with her description and was told to bring her back and lock her away. So far, he was on schedule. In the morning, they would leave for Ered Engrin and Angband. It was there that he would fulfill his task. Upon entry to his tent, he looked upon the still unconscious form of the elf-maid. The lantern light shone on her long, auburn hair, making it almost seem alive. It was then that he noticed that she was wearing two pieces of jewelery, a necklace and a ring. Lifting the necklace, he found it could be removed easily over her head. He took it off her, and then also took the ring. He noted that both were made of silver. Dangling from the necklace were two small charms, one silver and one gold, each in the shape of a leaf. He took the jewelery, wrapped both pieces in black silk, and then placed the silken package within a dark red pouch. He then placed the pouch within his saddlebag. It would be turned over to his Master upon their return. After that, he took one last look at the woman. Before her enchantment could capture him again, he quickly turned from her, laid down upon his pallet, and tried to sleep. The sun had not risen yet, and he was awake. He was sitting on his pallet and staring at his captive. He wasn't sure how long she'd be unconscious. He wasn't sure he wanted her awake. He didn't want to see her eyes, knowing the arousal would heighten. He decided to bind her eyes with cloth. Now, rather than later. He took an old, worn tunic of his and ripped it into strips of cloth. He wrapped the cloth around her head to cover her eyes. Job finished, he left the tent and began to make ready to leave. 

His tent was the last they took down. Going inside, he found the woman sitting up. She was silent and still, but awake. This was a good sign. He wasn't sure if they'd have to tie her to the saddle or build a litter to carry her.

"Can you ride?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Why am I bound? Why can I not see?" she didn't sound fearful. It was if she were demanding answers of him. His temper started to rise.

"I've bound you and your eyes are covered, you don't need to know more. You will ride with us to your next destination."

"And where is that?"

"You don't need to know."

He went outside and called for one of the spare horses to be saddled. He also got some spare rope to tie her to the saddle anyway. He wasn't going to take any chances.

When the horse was brought, he went into the tent, and got her to her feet. She was a little unstable, but she did not fall. It was as if she refused to. 'This one will be hard to break,' he thought. He lead her out to the horse and then lifted her onto it. He tied the ropes around her legs. He then got his own horse, told the men to finish up and meet him at the foothills of Ered Engrin. From there, they would make their way to Angband, and the woman to her prison.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by something he had heard only once before. The sounds came from the cell underneath him. His captive was singing. In the 6 months she had been there she had never sang. It sounded rather mournful and sad. Once again, he was captivated by her. Catching himself, he stormed from the room. He would shut her up.

He was met in the hallway to her cell by a messenger. The man bowed stiffly toward him and delivered his message.

"The Master requires your presence in his chambers. Immediately."

"Did he say what he wanted?" He wasn't in the mood to report his progress to his Master. He could still her singing, and he wanted to stop it.

"He didn't tell me, but I am to make sure you get there."

"Fine. Let's go." His temper was rising even more than before. He tried to control it and took a deep breath. Letting it out explosively, he gestured to the messenger to lead the way. Her singing faded as they walked away. Soon, all was silent again, and he was grateful.


	3. 3

(chapter 3)

"Our captive seems to be weakening," his master said, without preamble, as he entered the room. The room was lit with torches and a roaring fire. The master stood staring into the fire.

"She hasn't given me any new answers to my questions, lord. She still insists she doesn't know where she is from, only that we found her in Brethil. She also still claims her name is Morniel, but I very much doubt she's telling the truth. On both accounts."

"Hmmmm." The master began to pace in front of the fire. He watched the master as he paced. His patience was beginning to wear thin. How much longer would he be here? Far beyond any desire to harm her, he wanted to make her his own. He wanted her to submit to his will. He wanted to unleash the arousal that grew stronger each time he saw her.

"Soon. You'll have her soon enough," the master said, reading his thoughts correctly. "The Dark Lord is certain she holds the key, and He'll see to it that you receive her as your reward."

"I don't think I can wait much longer, lord." Even the thought of her aroused him.

"Perhaps there's a way..." the master trailed off and began to pace again. Standing still, he waited for the master to finish. 'A way? A way to what?' he thought frantically. The master finally stopped, turned to face him, and then came to stand in front of him.

"I'll inform the Dark Lord of your... desire. I think He'll approve of it. You can use it to get the answers we need out of her."

"Thank you, lord!" He had to keep himself for running to the door.

"Yes. A word of warning, my Raven. Do not, I repeat, do not do anything until I receive the Dark Lord's approval. You've waited this long, you can wait a while longer."

"Yes, lord." His anger returned. He wasn't sure long it would take for the Dark Lord to send word. Lord Melkor took his time. It could be too long to wait.

The master turned from him and went back to his customary place in front of the fire. He waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. Raven went to the door and opened it. He went through it, but paused. One question burned in his mind.

"May I ask a question, lord?"

"You may, but be quick about it!"

"What is this 'key' the Dark Lord seeks?"

"Since the Fall of Doriath, His will has been bent on finding Gondolin and destroying it. It is His thought that the 'key' lies with our captive."

"Thank you, lord." Bowing slightly, Raven turned and left, closing the door behind him. He made a promise to himself to not visit Morniel until he had Lord Melkor's approval. 'With anticipation added to this burning and ever growing arousal, things will go much quicker,' he thought as he came to stand in front of her cell.

'She will be mine.'


	4. 4

(chapter 4)

Tears fell down Morniel's face. The anger she harbored against her captivity had faded and finally left her. The hope she had for freedom died. It seemed she had grown used to her captivity. She couldn't remember anything before coming here. She still didn't know how long she had been in this cursed room. At least they had decided to let her walk about her room.

Some time ago, they had seen fit to take off the shackles around her wrists. Relief swept through her as she stretched and massaged sore muscles. They did keep her chained with a shackle placed about her ankle. She had enough slack to walk around the room, but not anywhere near the door. They no longer used that blasted bright light to hide their coming and going. Quite frankly, she no longer cared if the door were open or shut. If this was to be her lot in life, she would accept it.

They also had some straw and a pallet brought in so she'd have something to lay down upon. Grateful for this reprieve, she laid down upon the pallet and slept soundly.

She awoke to the sound of the door opening. Her captor had returned. It had been a long time since he was last here. She watched him enter her room and close the door behind him. He carried a blanket and a torch. He placed the torch in a sconce on the wall. He sat in his customary place and smiled. The smile, this time, was more than just the usual hatred and malice. She read something more in that smile, as well as in his eyes. She could read the emotions in his eyes sometimes. There would be more to this visit than his questions.

She stretched and then sat up. She didn't bother to greet him. He would speak soon enough. She noticed him watching her intently. A small amount of fear slowly crept into her mind. 'What is he up to?' she wondered. He seemed quite content to just sit and stare at her. She held her place and stared back. 'He is waiting for something, but what?' she asked herself. 'How much longer will this last?'

His smiled faded. He continued to stare at her, but this time the emotion was quite clear. Even she couldn't miss the sheer, raw lust in his eyes. She looked away and shifted uncomfortably. It was a mistake, she came to realize, as that was just the thing he was waiting for.

"I think you know why I'm here," he said. It sounded as if he was growling instead of speaking.

She quickly hid the fear she suddenly felt. Trying to feign indifference, she shrugged.

"It has been a while since your last visit. I assume you want to ask me the usual questions?"

"So flippant. Your assumption is wrong. I'm not here to ask questions."

"Why are you here then?" she asked.

His gaze hardened. She suddenly felt the need to comply to his commands. Any shred of will she had to fight him was removed. She couldn't even think clearly. It was if her mind had been erased except for her name and her obedience to him.

"Stand up," he ordered and watched as she did as told. He was finally going to have her. It had taken every ounce of control he had to wait two months for Lord Melkor's approval. The Dark Lord had even granted him two days and nights alone with her, to do with her as he wanted. After that, he was to get the information needed from her.

With the added light of the torch, he drank in the sight of her. She wore a tunic, worn with age. It was almost threadbare. She also wore a pair of leggings, which had several holes in them and also looked threadbare. Her hair was a mess, but the fire from the torch highlighted the dark red strands. Her eyes were dark blue and he read the trace of fear in them.

He got up and moved to stand in front of her. She didn't take her eyes from his. He took her face in his hands, taking one last moment to look at her face. Then his mouth took hers in a frenzied kiss. A small gasp came from her, but he ignored it. His tongue probed her mouth as he savored the taste of her. Soon, though, he broke the kiss, leaving her gasping for air. He took a step back. The clothes would have to go.

"Take off your tunic," he growled. He watched as she wordlessly obeyed. The shirt was thrown to the floor, and instantly his hands went to her breasts. He felt her shiver as he fondled them. Suddenly, he lost all patience. He felt himself harden and he would soon need release.

He tore off her leggings and pushed her to the floor. Taking his pants off, he knelt down and spread her legs. Taking one look into her eyes, he pushed inside of her. She let out a cry of pain. She had been a virgin. This heightened his lust even more. Giving her no mercy, he slammed into her harder.

Soon, her whimpers of pain became moans of desire. This caused him to go deeper within her. He moved faster, his time of release getting closer. She grasped his arms, holding tight. She was close as well.

He kept the relentless pace until they both screamed their release. His mouth crashed down upon hers once more. She responded better to the kiss this time, her tongue warring with his. Once again, he broke the kiss. He got up, and stood over her. He ran his eyes over her naked body. She looked back at him. Before his lust could take over again, he turned and put his pants back on. Then he got the blanket he had carried in and threw it over her.

He walked to the door and opened it. Looking back, he saw she was sitting up and watching him. He called for a servant and told him to bring her things to wash up with. The servant came back with a basin, pitcher of water, and a cloth. Taking these, he placed them beside her and went back to the door.

"You'll wash up before I return. I won't be long." With that said, he went out, closed and locked the door, and stood there.

'She is mine.' he thought as he went back to his own chambers.


	5. 5

(chapter 5)  
  
It had been a month. He questioned her relentlessly. She still maintained her name was truly "Morniel" and that she was from Brethil. He was running out of patience. He was running out of time.  
  
His master had sent for him again after his two days of having her completely to himself were up. He went with renewed vigor. He had taken her in many positions, giving himself over to his arousal and desire. It didn't matter that he had to force her, mentally, to give herself to him. All that mattered was he could satisfy himself, and he took every opportunity to do so. Even after the original two days were up.  
  
The master gave him the order to continue with the questioning. The Dark Lord was getting impatient. Lord Melkor was hungry for Gondolin, and he would see it destroyed. He was bent on the destruction of the Noldor as well. Therefore, the need for Morniel's answers were more dire. Raven was back on "duty" and he had a job to do.  
  
He was allowed to use whatever means necessary to get answers from Morniel, but no new answers came. He used humiliation by forcing her to walk naked in the hallways with her hands tied behind her back, in front of those of his men who had not been near a female in years. He used fear by leaving her in a pit, naked, with a crazed and hungry beast just behind a iron gate. He used pain by hitting, pinching, twisting, and pulling, with most of it happening while he forced himself sexually on her. Still, he had no new answers.  
  
He was locking the door to her cell in the hours before dawn when he heard grunting. Following the sound, he came to the door a small storage room. The door had been opened in haste, and was open enough for him to see inside. The man was turned away from the door, but Raven saw what he was doing.  
  
The man had obviously been listening while Raven was relieving his arousal on Morniel again. The man was grunting faster, his hand picking up the pace, as he neared ecstasy. Raven turned away to let the man finish, and walked back to Morniel's cell. Standing outside her door, the idea hit him. Smiling, he unlocked the door and entered.  
  
"I thought you had gone to your bed." came her voice from the direction of the pallet.  
  
"I was on my way there when an idea struck me."  
  
"What sort of idea?"  
  
He couldn't help but notice the slight quaver of fear in her voice. He walked over to her pallet and stood over her. She turned to face him, but did not sit up.  
  
"Do you know how long it's been since my men have been with a female?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the fear in her voice grew a little more. Raven was sure she knew what he was about to say.  
  
"I mean that, as a reward for their hard work and loyal service, I'll let them have a go at you. There will be a rule or two to curb their enthusiasm, but over all, they'll enjoy it. It will also guarantee that their loyalties remain true to me and my Master."  
  
She was silent. The look she gave him was hard. She then turned away from him, and curled into a tight ball.  
  
"I'll bring in the first one tomorrow night. Be ready."  
  
He turned away from her and opened the door. Remembering one more thing, he said over his shoulder, "You hold the key, my dear Morniel. You need only answer my questions with the truth. Once you do that, I'll call off this new... arrangement." With that, he went out of the door and locked it.  
  
Ascending the stairs, he headed to his chamber for some rest. As he went, he heard her singing. It sounded mournful, as if she had lost all hope. He smiled to himself. Things should go smoothly, and he should be able to complete his task.


	6. 6

(chapter 6)

Morniel sat on her pallet, her back against the wall, with only the blanket covering her nakedness. Soon her captor would come and have one of his men in tow. This newest tactic to get different, more "truthful", answers from her was sickening. She didn't have any more "truthful" answers than the ones she'd already given. 'How could I? I remember nothing from before my capture!' she thought.

She didn't know how long she would have to endure this new humiliation, but she new that she would not be able to resist. He always did something to her mind to make her comply. She was forced to obey his every command, every wish, and every whim. She wasn't sure just how many men had been long away from a female, but it couldn't be many. At least she hoped it wasn't many.

Slowly, another thought entered her mind. She hadn't had her monthly cycle. It could either be from one of two things. It could the high amount of stress from her current predicament, or she was pregnant. She sighed. She can't remember being very stressed while she had been here. At first, she just sat in her cell, chained to the wall. After the pallet had been given to her, she slept rather peacefully. She had to be pregnant, the child conceived the first night he forced himself on her.

She sat on her pallet with a horrified feeling when she heard the door being unlocked. 'He returns,' she thought with dread. She got to her feet and stood waiting. He entered first, followed by a man whom she knew to be the first she'd have to endure. He had his hair tied back, and came dressed in only a pair of loose-fitting pants. Already she could see he was aroused. He made a move toward her, but the captor stopped him.

"These are the rules," he began. He turned to face the man. "First and foremost, I'll be watching. You can take her anyway you'd like, but do not create any bruises, cuts, or sores. You can also take as long as you like. Go as long as you can. But if I see that she's getting tired, you'll stop, whether you've climaxed or not. Above all else, you will not release your seed within her. Do whatever you must, but make absolutely sure you're not inside her when you climax. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the man growled. He took off the pants. He could barely hold himself back. His hands clenched at his side. Once her captor gave the order, he'd be at her in a second. Then her captor looked at her. He smiled that damned smile of his and he went to sit in his customary place. Just like the first time, she felt her mind being cleared of all thought except the need to comply totally and willingly to his command.

"Remove the blanket," came his first command. She did as told.

"Morniel, you are to give yourself to this man. You will comply to his needs. You will not fight him. Do you understand?" he asked, watching her intently. She could only nod her head in the affirmative. He kept the man at bay just a moment longer.

"Alright, begin."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the man practically ran to her. His mouth crushed hers in a brutal kiss. Then he quickly moved down to her breasts. He squeezed with his hands and suckled like a baby. Before she knew it, she was on the pallet. He spread her legs wide and entered her fast and hard. The man had gone wild, and she was beginning to feel the onset of her own climax.

He drove deeper into her. Soon, she was spiraling into her climax. She couldn't help but scream. This caused the man to begin climaxing as well. The next thing she knew, he had climaxed on her belly. His mouth came crashing down on hers for one final kiss, and then he was off her and standing. He put his pants back on and waited by the door.

"You may go," the captor said, and the man bowed and left. He watched her as she regained her breath, got to her feet, and walked over to the basin to wash off. Once she was done, she went back to her pallet, picked up her blanket and gathered it around her. She turned to face him.

"Did you enjoy the show?" she asked him harshly. His compulsion had been lifted from her and now she was angry.

"Yes, I did. Are you ready to tell me the truth about who you are and where you're from?"

"My name is Morniel and you found me in Brethil."

"It's a pity you still give me those answers." He got to his feet and went to the door. "I'll bring in the next man tomorrow. Be ready." He went out and locked the door behind him.

She slowly sat down upon her pallet. This time she let the tears fall. She laid down and curled herself into a ball. Only one thing was on her mind, and it wasn't tomorrow. She was carrying her captor's child. What she would do about it remained to be seen. She was absolutely certain though, that until she could no longer hide her pregnancy, she would not tell him about it. She had at least another month or two. Maybe by then she'd either find a way to get out. Or she'd die.


	7. 7

(chapter 7)

Raven paced angrily in his room. It had been three weeks since he set his men upon Morniel, and still no new answers came. He was beginning to think she was really telling the truth, and so was his master. This was not good. If she was just another refugee from Doriath, then her usefulness was at an end. The Dark Lord would not spare her life any longer if she wasn't of any use.

He stopped his pacing for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to die. Thoughts of taking her away began to trickle into his mind. It wasn't the first time he had contemplated disobeying the master and Dark Lord. Granted, that was a very long time ago, and he couldn't even remember the circumstances that made him want to disobey. But the thoughts of her being killed were almost too much to bear. She was his, dammit, and he wasn't about to see her executed!

Walking over to the table he used as a desk, he sat down to write a note explaining his departure with Morniel. He would not say where they were going, nor would he leave anything they could use to track them with. His belongings were few anyway. He quickly wrote the few lines he deemed necessary, and then set about to packing.

He would have to leave while there were hardly any men about. He would have to make sure the guard at Morniel's cell would be... preoccupied while they made their escape. He knew what he needed to do for that, so it wasn't much of a problem. He thought of getting a horse for quick transport, but decided against it. The horse would make too much noise getting out. It would be too much trouble.

There was one passage out of the compound he knew about that no one else did. It went underground and came out at the northern edge of Fen of Serech. He kept a boat hidden on the banks of the Rivil. They'd then take the river south, until it joined with the Sirion. He decided they'd end up at the junction of the Aros and the Sirion until he decided which way would be better to go from there.

His plans well laid out, and his packing finished, he glanced about the room one last time. He had left everything as it was when he came here, and all that remained was the note he left at the desk. Satisfied, he turned to leave the room, but caught sight of something else. On a small table beside the door, there looked to be a dark red bit of twine. He picked it up, but instead of just the twine, he found a dark red pouch. Not bothering to open it, he placed it in his pack.

Making sure, once again, that he had not left anything behind, he went out of his room and left the door open slightly. He used stealth and shadow to conceal his passage to Morniel's cell. Once there, he unlocked her door and entered. As usual, she was instantly awake at his entrance. Closing the door behind him, he placed the pack by the door. He looked at Morniel, who was sitting up. She hadn't bothered to cover up and was bare chested.

His need for her never failed him. He went to her and pulled her up so that she was standing naked against him. He kissed her first, and let his hands wander on her body. He did not use his compulsion on her, and she did not refuse him. He took her over to the table, laid her down on it, and took off his pants. Soon he was inside her, and he took his time. He wanted to savor this, and the longer it took, the more likely the chance the guard would listen in.

He went slowly. He let his hands wander her body, stopping often at her breasts. He teased her nipples, and she was moaning. Her breathing came quicker. He picked up his pace a little more. A shiver went through her body, and he knew she was getting close to her climax. He went faster and harder. He wanted to climax the same time she did, and she was almost there. After a few more minutes, and they both screamed their release.

He pulled her up to him and kissed her once again. He left her sitting on the table and he put his pants back on. Seconds later, she was washing off. She was thinking this was just an ordinary visit. He went to his pack and pulled out a spare tunic and pants for her. Tossing them at her, he then checked outside the cell. No one was in sight, but he heard the telltale grunting of the guard. So far, his plan was working.

Turning back, he found Morniel dressed in the clothes. The look on her face plainly told him she knew what he was up to, and she smiled. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile, and he was totally enchanted. Smiling back, he took her hand, grabbed the pack, and they left the cell.


	8. 8

(chapter 8)

"So, Raven, you have decided to leave," the master said to himself when he finished reading the note. "You have decided to leave as well as disobey. The Dark Lord told me to watch you closely, and it appears he was right in his assumption that you'd do this."

The master walked over to the bare table, where he had found the note, and gazed about the room. Raven had done his best to leave nothing nothing behind, but he had made one mistake. The note, in itself, was enough to use to trace him as well as the girl.

"Run fast, my dear Raven," he said as he walked around the table and to the door. "As soon as I've set the hunters on your trail, you won't have much time left. Enjoy her, enjoy your freedom. Your life, and hers, will end once they find you."

He smiled as he left the room. A smile filled with malice. He made his way to the dungeon. The guard who was on duty that night was being punished for his neglection. He didn't want to be late to watch him die.

**One Week Later...**

"How much farther are we going?" she asked him one evening. They were in his boat on the Sirion, passing Brethil and coming up on the Teiglan.

"We'll stop shortly. I want to get as far away as I can." he replied. The river was flowing quickly, but it didn't seem to be moving as fast as he'd like. Tomorrow, they'd come to the Aros and he'd decide his next route from there. The boat would be left behind, and they'd go on foot. Maybe they would go west. He always wanted to see to ocean.

"Are you sure that no one is following us?"

"I made sure I left nothing they could use to trace me by."

She was silent again. She had many more questions, but didn't ask. She was confused. All at once, her captor had become her savior and she didn't know why. She had the opportunity to run away from him on this journey, many times. Still, she stayed with him. 'Is it because I carry his child?' she asked herself. Moving slightly, she placed her hand on her belly. She was two months along, and soon she'd begin to show. She'd have to tell him soon, but the time still didn't feel right.

Looking around, she noticed it had become too dark to keep going. There was no moon out, so there was no light to see by. He had pushed on through the night when there was enough light by moon and stars. Tonight, they had no choice but to set up camp.

He guided the boat to the western shore. They got out, and he pulled the boat out of the water. They unloaded their bedrolls, placed them together, and he built a tiny fire. Once settled, they sat in silence. He looked at her as she gazed out at the river. She had something on her mind, and he could see she was trying to decide what to do about it. He didn't ask her about it. She would tell him in due time.

'This is amazing,' he thought. 'I feel almost... free.' He continued to watch her. 'She still hasn't asked me my name. Will she ever? What's keeping her with me? Does she know that I wouldn't follow her, should she chose to go?'

The last thought surprised him. While at Angband, after he had claimed her for his own, he made sure he was near her at some point during the day or night. On the river, during their escape, he realized that her presence calmed him. He felt... happy... to be with her. 'Happy' is not something he had felt for the last 500 years.

It suddenly dawned on him. He wasn't just happy to be with her. He loved her! Something had changed in him, and he was sure she had a hand in it. Feeling rather giddy at his discovery, he began to laugh. She turned to face him. He could see the confusion in her eyes, which made him laugh more.

"What is so funny?" she asked him.

"I've just figured out something." he said.

"Figured out what?"

"That somehow, during the time we've known each other, I've fallen in love with you."

"How? When?"

"I don't know, my Morniel. I really don't know."

She looked at him for a long time. Just by the little light they had, she could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. All at once, the question of why she stayed with him came back to her, and she knew the reason why. It wasn't just because of the child, but because she had fallen in love with him as well. He had saved her life when he could have easily left her to die.

He held out his hand to her, and she took it. They moved closer to each other and laid down in their blankets. They laid there, holding each other, until they were asleep.


	9. 9

(chapter 9)

The hunters were on foot most of the way, and it was only a rare few times that they stopped for a rest. They were close to reaching the junction of the Esgalduin to the Sirion. There, they would stop. The spell placed on Raven's letter to help them track him was faint, but it still pulled to the south. The lead hunter shook his head. 'He would do well to deviate from his current course. It seems he is not as smart as the master thought.'

Their orders were simple. They were to find Raven and kill him first. If they could not recapture the woman, they were to kill her as well. She still had information that the Dark Lord wanted. She was to be brought back alive. He would see to her interrogation personally. After he was done with her, there wouldn't be much left. She would be disposed of.

It was after daybreak when they reached the junction. It was decided that they'd stay two days in order to rest and recover their strength. On the third day, they'd continue their mission.

Against his better judgment, they stayed camped for a couple days. Morniel had become ill, and it wouldn't do to travel while she was sick. The worst of it seemed to come in the mornings, and she'd be worn out the rest of the day. He took care of her, the best way he knew how, and made sure she was comfortable.

It was evening of the second day when Raven grew anxious to be gone. He wasn't sure what brought on his anxiety. He was still certain that there was no way anyone could follow him. He began to pace. He had double checked to make sure that nothing of his was left behind. He even took the linens off the bed, as well as the pillow. He made sure there was no dust so there'd be no footprints. Everything seemed to be in order.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't see Morniel standing by until he nearly ran in to her. She looked uneasy, as if his anxiety were transferring to her. There was something else in her manner that concerned him.

"We should leave here. Tonight." she said. "I do not feel safe here."

"Are you well enough?"

"Yes. Enough to get to our next stop. Please, we need to leave."

Without another word, he took her hand and they went back to their camp. They had everything packed and loaded into the boat in no time. Raven got the boat back into the river, and then helped Morniel into it. He pushed off and steered the boat closer to the center or the river. They went quickly and silently. Soon they came to the Esgalduin outlet.

Turning to face him, Morniel broke the silence. "I need to tell you something."

For a moment, he was scared. 'Is she going to leave me once we're back on land?' was the question running through his mind. He almost stopped her from speaking, but nodded instead, encouraging her to talk.

"You have saved my life, and for that I am grateful. There is something you need to know, before anything else happens. Somewhere along this journey, I fell in love with you also. I thought it would never happen. I hated you so much." She laughed a little and then continued. "You should also know that, I am pregnant."

Shock ran over him so quickly that he almost lost the oar. She not only loved him, but was carrying his child! Determination to survive overcame him. Leaning forward, he kissed her quickly, then leaned back and set to rowing faster. There was a lot of river to cover before their next stop. He remembered the contents of the small, dark red pouch he carried in his pack. Once they were camped, he'd give the necklace and ring back to her.

She was watching him closely. She saw each emotion as it crossed his face. Happiness, determination, love, and something else that she couldn't quite guess at. But then there seemed to be a small hint of doubt in his eyes.

'He's not sure if the child is his,' she thought. Smiling, she placed one hand on his chest and the other on her belly.

"This child is yours. I realized I was pregnant about a month after you first came to me."

Relief, tinged with just a little sadness, swept over his face. He smiled back at her. He kept the boat at its current speed and had little trouble guiding it. They'd reach the Aros by mid-afternoon at the latest. She turned to face the river again. He heard her voice raise in song. Instead of the mournful sound he'd heard in Angband, it was joyful and full of promise.


	10. 10

(chapter 10)  
  
He stood on the river's edge that evening, holding the dark red pouch in his hands. Inside was her silver ring and necklace. He remembered taking them off of her long ago, just after her capture. Tonight, he would give them back to her. It was the least he could do, under the circumstances. He wanted to do so much more. All they had to do was figure out which way to go once they reached the Falls. They'd leave in the morning on foot.  
  
Sighing, he turned around and found her standing not far behind him. Her hands were clasped in front of her, and as was her custom on this journey, she watched him. 'She's beautiful, even in the dim light of evening.' he thought as he looked back at her. She looked content, and wore a slight smile. He knew he'd probably never be able to make up for everything he had done to her, but from now on, he would do his best to do it.  
  
She moved closer to him. Wordlessly, she reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair from his face, and then looked into his eyes. 'His eyes! They are not completely white anymore!' she thought. She gasped a little in surprise and smiled even more. He had golden brown eyes that off-set the midnight black of his hair. They were intense and filled with raw emotion, much different than before. Instead of the raw lust, she saw love.  
  
He moved slightly, and she looked at his hands. She saw the pouch he was holding and wondered what was inside it. Glancing back up at him, he noticed the question in her eyes. Steeling himself against the sudden nervousness, he pulled the pouch open and took out the black silk that wrapped the jewelery. She watched as he continued to unwrap the black silk. Once he was finished, he held out the jewelery to her.  
  
"Where did you get these?" she asked him in amazement.  
  
"I took them from you after your capture. You weren't awake yet. I put them away and forgot about them until just before we escaped."  
  
She nodded and then took the necklace from his hands. Holding it up, she saw two small charms. Both were leaves, one was silver and the other gold. Standing back a little, she place the necklace around her neck. A strange, familiar feeling washed over her. Looking at him, she reached up and touched the charms.  
  
Suddenly she felt the earth lurch and her sight became clouded. She heard the voice of a woman talking quickly to her.  
  
_"You must go, my daughter. Go to Gondolin and to safety."  
  
"But mother, I cannot leave you!"  
  
"You must!" Overhead, the sounds of fighting could be heard. Her mother grabbed her hand and they ran toward an entrance leading up and out into the forest of Neldoreth.  
  
"There is a passage to the Esgalduin. There you'll find a landing with boats. I hope they have not been taken. If you find one, use it to go upriver to Gondolin. You must tell them that Maeglin is your father at the gates. He has become well-known there. If they still refuse you entry, tell them that you seek sanctuary and must see King Turgon. Tell him that Menegroth and Doriath have fallen."  
  
Her mother then took out a necklace and a ring. Placing the necklace around her neck and the ring on her finger. She gathered her up in a strong embrace.  
  
"This necklace was given to me from Queen Melian. She told me to give it to you. She also said that should this necklace be taken off or removed, you would not remember anything about your life here, and the name you would assume is Morniel. The leaf charms are representative of both Belthil and Glingal, the silver and gold trees of Gondolin. I hope those at the gate recognize them."  
  
"Will I see you again, mother?"  
  
"My dearest Geliriel. I wish that it would be so, but I think we shall not see each other again in this life. I must go back and help those that need it. It is you that must get to safety."  
  
Her mother kissed her forehead, and then pushed Geliriel toward the river. Geliriel turned and ran, but turned back to look upon her mother one last time. Both raised their hands in farewell.  
  
"Namarie, mother. I love you." she whispered.  
  
She had managed to get the last boat and had began her journey upriver. She stopped, one night, at the northern-most part of Brethil. She made camp, but was suddenly attacked by a group of men. She escaped and ran into the forest, the men not far behind. She ran blindly, slipped and fell. Struggling to rise, she was hit from behind and her world went dark.  
_  
  
"Morniel, wake up! Morniel!"  
  
Raven was frantic. Morniel had fainted after she touched the charms. He was about to take them off again when she came to and stayed his hand.  
  
"My name is Geliriel, not Morniel."  
  
"Geliriel?" he asked as she slowly sat up. Somehow, he liked this name better.  
  
"Yes, Geliriel. My mother gave me this necklace, and the ring you still hold."  
  
Raven didn't hear her last words, for he had seen two boats heading toward them. Then, one of the men stood and shot an arrow at them. It missed. Raven bent to pick up Geliriel and ran with her into the fens. He didn't know how the hunters had found them. He could only hope he could lose them and get away.  
  
After a while, Geliriel made him stop and put her down. Making sure she was steady enough on her own two feet, he grabbed her hand and they took off running. Their goal was to get to the Falls. From there they'd have to decide which direction to go. Should they go west, they'd certainly have to climb the Andram to get to the other side of the Falls. He wasn't sure if she'd be in any condition to do so. Should they go east, there wouldn't be any climbing, but it would be a difficult walk. He remained undecided for a time. If they ever got the chance to stop, he'd ask her which way she'd go.  
  
They ran on relatively sturdy ground and in the shallows. They were growing weary. He suddenly spied a large cypress and ran to it. They would either hide up in its branches, or if possible, within its trunk. They'd rest there and discuss their next route. With the roar of the Falls growing louder, it seemed less of a chance for the hunters to follow the sounds of their flight.


	11. 11

(chapter 11)  
  
They ran quickly and soon they were within its massive trunk. It must have been recently abandoned by some creature. They caught their breath and were silent for a time. Raven was listening for the hunters, and Geliriel was left to wonder about what was going on. She knew they had to escape again, but from whom? Raven had assured her that nothing was left behind in his room that they could use to find him. Had they found some other way? 'Well, it is obvious they have,' she chided herself. 'Otherwise we would not be running from them.'  
  
Once things were quiet, Raven turned to look at her. Now was as good a time as any to broach the subject of which way to go from here. They needed a plan and soon. It wouldn't do any good to figure it out on the run, nor as they went along. Raven was the sort that needed a firm plan in place before doing anything major. Like running from these hunters.  
  
"I had hoped we'd have time to discuss this, but it seems we've been rushed into it," he began. "Which way would you like to go from the Falls, east or west?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"Neither? What do you mean?"  
  
"We need to go north. To Gondolin."  
  
He was silent. She was from Gondolin after all. She really was the 'key' the Dark Lord and his master needed. She needed to know that this information was what they sought. She needed to know that she'd be a hunted woman from now on if anyone employed by Lord Melkor or his master should find out.  
  
"Do you know the way into the city?"  
  
"I know how to get to the gates. My mother told me I was to identify myself as Maeglin's daughter. If I was still refused entry, I would show them the necklace and ring as proof that I am Gondolindrim."  
  
"Geliriel, listen to me. This is the information I was supposed to get from you. I was, until recently, Lord Melkor's servant. He's been looking for a way to destroy Gondolin, and he needed a 'key' to do so. You were that 'key.'"  
  
She sat looking at him in growing horror. 'Does he mean to betray me?' she asked herself. 'Would he destroy everything between us to fulfill his duties?' He watched the emotions on her face. She was thinking that he'd betray her, and that was the last thing on his mind.  
  
Taking the ring from the pouch around his belt, he placed it on her finger. Then, taking her hand in his, he looked into her eyes and made a promise.  
  
"Not now, or ever, will I betray you, my love. I give you this ring as a symbol of my promise and my love." He watched as her eyes filled with tears and a slight smile graced her face.  
  
"My love. My Melannen." She reached up and caressed his face. He was now, and forever Melannen. To her and to all he'd meet.  
  
"Then we'll go to Gondolin." he said. Then he kissed her, long and passionately.  
  
Suddenly, a great splash was heard just outside the tree. Looking out of the opening, Melannen saw a lone hunter standing with an arrow pointed at them. They had been caught. He could only hope that this hunter hadn't heard about their plans to go to Gondolin.  
  
"Come out." the hunter ordered. "Any sudden moves and I'll shoot."  
  
Melannen grasped Geliriel's hand. She was frightened, and she was trembling. They slowly exited the cypress and stood before the hunter. The man whistled a few notes of call, and soon they were surrounded by the rest of them. It seemed futile to try another escape, but Melannen had one more trick up his sleeve.  
  
The leader of these hunters came forward. He held a smug look of triumph on his face that Melannen wanted so desperately to remove. He held in the temptation to strike, waiting for the perfect opportunity. But he didn't count on Geliriel providing it for him.  
  
She had begun to sing, soft and soothingly. The hunters stood stock still, eyes glazed over, enchanted by her song. Melannen, very carefully, loosened a sword from one of the hunters. Geliriel kept singing as he methodically ran the sword through the leader and then several of the others. He was about to kill another when he felt a hand on his arm.  
  
Turning to face Geliriel, she motioned that they should run toward the Andram. He nodded, and took her proffered hand. She sang as they went, getting louder so that the enchantment would last until hey were far enough away. Once the hills were in sight, she stopped singing and they ran. The hunters quickly recovered and followed the pair, catching up to them once again at the Falls.  
  
This time, Geliriel could not sing. She was breathing too fast and hard from running to do so. A few of the hunters were ready to loose arrows, another few were getting out a net. Melannen then knew how things would end.  
  
"Creban, called Raven. You have disappointed, and disobeyed, your master and the Dark Lord. For that, you are sentenced to die. The girl has a choice. She can either surrender to us and return to Angband, or she dies as well."  
  
"My name is Melannen. You'll do well to remember it."  
  
"We will remember nothing."  
  
The hunters drew back their arrows, preparing to fire. Melannen turned around to face Geliriel. He mouthed the words, 'Run. I'll love you forever,' before the first arrow struck him. A wave of pain ran through his body and across his face. He was struck by two more arrows before he fell down dead.  
  
For a moment, Geliriel stood in shock. The movement of the hunters with the net coming toward her got her attention. She turned and fled again, climbing the hills and going west. They followed her, bringing their net with them. They thought to catch her, but she'd never go back. She stopped on a small precipice directly above the Falls. Laughing, she looked at the hunters who were trying to get to her.  
  
"My choice is to die, but not by your hands!" she yelled over the roar of the Falls. "You will never get the secrets I hold!" She placed one hand over her belly and apologized to her child. "I am sorry, little one. You and I will see him again in the Halls of Mandos."  
  
She then reached up to take off the necklace. She held it in her hand as she stepped to the ledge. She let the hunters get as close as possible, knowing they still wished to ensnare her and take her back to Angband. As soon as they were close enough, Geliriel jumped. As she fell, she screamed Melannen's name before disappearing into the water and down into the depths of the Sirion beneath the Andram.


	12. epilogue

(epilogue)  
  
The hunters gathered once again around the body of Melannen. They did not say it then, but they would always remember his name. They picked up the body and threw it into the water, watching as it was carried away by the current. Once it was out of sight, they turned and made their way back to their boats. They left the bodies of the fallen hunters were they were.  
  
Unknown the Melannen and Geliriel, someone had overheard their conversation within the cypress. That hunter managed to survive the enchantment and onslaught and would bring the information back to the master. From there, the information would reach the Dark Lord. The hunter who brought the information was immediately made the master's lieutenant.  
  
In the year 510, of the First Age, Gondolin was destroyed by the forces of Melkor (known also as Morgoth) through the treachery of Maeglin.  
  
_The End_


End file.
